seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 25
The Giants name was Baldur. Baldur was a giant who was raised on an island in the grand line, about a few decades ago. He was considered the island's strongest warrior, and protected it for hundreds of times. Yet, aside from the occasional feast, the villagers stayed away from him. He was mostly lonely, until a few weeks ago. He met Masatoshi. Masatoshi came to the island, hearing about Baldur, and Baldur was impressed by Masatoshi. He was the first person to meet Baldur, and not feel any fear from him. Baldur even battled Masatoshi, and was defeated by him. Since then, Baldur decided to work for Masatoshi, becoming his greatest warrior. Baldur didn't like the Sensational 6, however. He thought of them as weak, greedy, annoying, and wouldn't be able to handle themselves in a real fight. He sniffed a little, and smelt the Sensatonal 6's bodies covered in there blood, and possibly unconscious. Baldur smirked a little, proud that he was right. He took a step, trying not to squish someone, and he was heading towards where he could find Masatoshi. He twisted his spear, and headed even closer to Masatoshi, when he heard screaming. "OUT OF MY WAY!" He turned around, and noticed Tack heading towards him. He smelled Tack, and could tell. The guy was the one who defeated the Sensational 6. Baldur turned around with ease, and faced Tack, who was tiny compared to him. Tack was a mere 5'5, compared to Baldur's 38 feet. Baldur held his spear, that was easily 42 feet tall, and pointed it at Tack. The spear tip alone, was nearly twice as big as Tack. Tack saw the spear's tip, poked it, and put his finger in his mouth, sucking on it. "WHO ARE YOU?" "I'm Tack." "TACK, I AM BALDUR!" "Hi Baldur." "WERE YOU THE ONE WHO DEFEATED THE SENSATIONAL 6?" "Yeah. You a friend to them?" "A FRIEND?! HA! I AM NO FRIEND TO THOSE SNIVELING COWARDS! I AM A TRUE WARRIOR, FAR GREATER THEN ANY OF THOSE PATHETIC SHITS YOU HAVE DEFEATED! TELL ME TACK, WHO ARE YOU, REALLY?" "I'm a pirate. Are you a giant?" "YES!" "COOL!" Tack stretched his arms, and grabbed Baldur's ears. He lifted himself, and he was suddenly right to Baldur's face. Tack had a massive grin on his face, and touched Baldur's nose. Baldur was surprised by Tack's actions, and he was nervously smiling, trying to copy Tack's face. "ARE YOU... NOT AFRAID OF ME?" "Not at all! You seem actually kind of nice! Far better then the fake marines I fought!" "I AGREE, I HAVE MET EXTREMELY WEAK FOOLS, BUT THOSE 6 ARE THE BIGGEST FOOLS I HAVE EVER MET IN MY LIFE! I CAN TELL, THAT YOU'RE RATHER STRONG, HOWEVER! I WOULD WISH TO FIGHT YOU! HOWEVER, AT YOUR PRESENT CONDITION, FIGHTING YOU WILL NOT BE THE RIGHT THING TO DO! I DO WISH TO CHALLENGE YOU!" "Challenge me? That sounds like a lot of fun! Oh wait, but first, I have to save my friends. They're fighting some guy named Masatoshi. Sorry about that, but I'll fight you later! I promise to fight you at full power!" "MASATOSHI?" "You know him?" "KNOW HIM?! I AM HIS SECOND IN COMMAND!" "Really? That seems really weird..." "HOWEVER, EVEN I MUST QUESTION A MAN WHO WORKS WITH THOSE PATHETIC FOOLS THAT CALL THEMSELVES MARINES, AND IT ALSO SEEMS THAT THE PEOPLE THAT HE IS CURRENTLY FIGHTING ARE WINNING. IT SEEMS I MAY HAVE PLACED SOME MISTRUST IN HIM, MEARLY BECAUSE HE IS STRONGER THEN I AM!" "He beat you?" "Yes, but I believe the main reason is that he was so much smaller then I. If I was more adapt at fighting people his size and their similar strength... I think could have defeated him. But he could still have been a very good fight." "Wow... Hey, could you possibly take me to Masatoshi? I wouldn't mind fighting him." "THEN I SHALL!" Baldur walked towards where Masatoshi was, with Tack jumping on his shoulder, and pumping his arms in the air and singing. "Hurray! Hurray! A pirates life for me!" "HURRAY! HURRAY! A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!" - Vance, eating the ice cream, finally notices something important. He stood up, and stuffed the entire ice cream cone in his mouth. "I HAVE TO ARREST TACK!" Vincent patted him on the back, clearly ignoring him. "Sure, you have fun." "I SHALL!" Vance jumps off, and everyone waves at Vance, with Vance waving back. He hits the water, and sprints towards Water 7... Until he suddenly stops, and touching his head, clearly in extreme pain, and he screams. "BRAIN FREEZE!" Vincent, snorts. "Oh, Vance, Don't eat your ice cream too fast." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc